1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an electronic device, an electronic apparatus, and a method of manufacturing an electronic device.
2. Related Art
In the related art, electronic devices comprising an electronic component such as a vibrating element accommodated in a package have been known. Moreover, as the package, a configuration comprising a base substrate and a lid (lid portion) bonded together via a bonding member such as a brazing material has been known.
In the package, a connection terminal formed on an upper surface (inner surface) of the base substrate and electrically connected with the vibrating element, a mounting terminal formed on a lower surface (outer surface) of the base substrate, and a through-electrode formed to penetrate the base substrate and electrically connecting the connection terminal with the mounting terminal are disposed. The package is airtightly sealed for purposes of improving vibration characteristics of the vibrating element, or the like.
However, since the through-electrode is formed by burying an electrically conductive material such as a metal in a through-hole formed in the base substrate, the flow of gas inside and outside the package is generated from a gap formed between an inner circumferential surface of the through-hole and the through-electrode or a gap formed in the through-electrode for example, leading to a problem that airtightness cannot be ensured.
For solving such a problem, in an electronic device disclosed in JP-A-2003-179456, a through-electrode (through-hole) is formed in a region of a base substrate, where the region overlaps with an opening edge surface of a lid, and the through-electrode is configured so as to be covered with glass (bonding member) bonding the base substrate with the lid. In recent years, however, a further reduction in size of electronic devices has been desired. With this desire, the width of an opening edge surface of a lid is also reduced. Therefore, it is difficult to form a through-electrode at the portion, and moreover, the through-electrode sometimes protrudes from the portion due to manufacturing variations. Further, since the through-electrode is formed just below the glass (bonding member), the through-electrode is damaged by heat applied in bonding of the lid to the base substrate.
In this manner, the electronic device of JP-A-2003-179456 has a problem that the airtightness of an accommodating space cannot be improved while achieving a reduction in the electronic device.